The River
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: In a week she would be gone and he would be all alone. So today she was going to be romantic and show Jack just how much she might have loved him.


Hey, everyone! Just another Lacie X Jack story. Hope you all like it!

Warnings: Language and some OOC ness

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

* * *

><p>Jack Vessalius skipped merrily through the woods as he headed to Lacie's tower. It was sunny today, the wind was calm, and most importantly, Oswald was gone. This meant that Jack could take Lacie out without anyone stopping him. He was going to take her down to the river and have a picnic. It was simple, but getting to spend time with her was all that mattered to him. She was his light, and he loved her.<p>

"Lacie!" He yelled as he approached the tower. "It's Jack!"

He watched as the petite, brunette stepped onto the balcony. She was dressed in a dark purple dress that was adorned with a light grey trim and it hung slightly off her shoulders. A dark purple, lace bow was tied around her neck. Her dark brown hair was flowing around her. Her red eyes stared down at him.

"I knew it was you. No one else is as loud and annoying." She yelled down at him.

He just smiled and laughed. She hated when he did that. Nothing she said could upset him. He was always so damn happy.

He ran over to the door and greeted her as she came out of the tower. His same goofy smile was on his face.

"Look what I brought for us." He said as he held up the picnic basket. "I was thinking we could go to the river and have lunch."

"That sounds good." Lacie said as she took off walking towards the river. Jack ran up beside her and grabbed her hand. She froze. She didn't know why, but it always made her uncomfortable when he did things like this. It was so sweet, innocent, and loving. All things that she wasn't used to.

The river ran through the middle of the woods. It was surrounded by giant trees and beautiful wildflowers. The grass was the same shade as Jack's eyes. The crystal-like water was lightly moving as the wind blew. Jack pulled them over to a giant tree and sat out a blanket. He put down the picnic basket, sat down, and started setting everything out. Lacie walked along the river bank and stared into the water. It looked like it was endless.

"Just like the Abyss." She whispered. She looked back over where Jack was and then back to the water. She thought that maybe if she took one more step…

"Lacie!" Jack yelled as he ran over and grabbed her arm. He spun her around. "You might fall in." He pulled her close to him and away from the riverbank.

Why did he care so much for her? Lacie wondered. "That would be bad, wouldn't it?" She said as she let go of him and walked over to the blanket. He followed and sat beside her.

She looked at food and realized that it was all her favorite foods. "Did you make all this?" Lacie asked.

Jack had his face stuffed with food, but he nodded. He must have spent hours on all this. Yet another one of his loving gestures.

"Why do you do this, Jack?" she asked. "Why do you care about me so much?" Her voice began to rise and she didn't know why she was getting upset.

"I love you." Jack said. "I'll always love you." It was like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Lacie didn't know what to say to this. She had never really been in love with anyone. Always knowing that she was going to die, she hadn't gotten really close to anyone. Jack was just supposed to be another pet for her to play with, but he wasn't anymore. There was something special about him. He had an undying love for her and even when she didn't return it, he never let it go. He looked for her for eight years, and ever since he found her, he always wanted to be with her. He never wanted anything from her, just for her to be happy.

She didn't know why but she felt guilty. Guilty for not loving him like he loved her and in a week she would be gone and he would be all alone. So she decided that today she was going to be romantic and show Jack just how much she might have loved him. However, the only romantic ideas she had come from the novels that she sometimes read. It was things like feeding each other, dancing, and of course, kissing.

She grabbed one of the apple tarts that he had made and walked over to him.

"What's wr-?" He began and Lacie sat down on his lap. He opened his mouth to say something else, and Lacie shoved the tart in it.

"Umm…thank you, Lacie." Jack said as he smiled and licked the crumbs from his lips. He stared back at her and even his stare was loving. She couldn't stand it. Here he was trying so hard to make her happy. Would this little puppy do anything for her?

She stroked his cheek. "Would you do anything for me?" She asked. She got off of him and walked over to the river.

He started to walk over to her. "Of course! Anything that you want." He said.

"I want to dance." She said. "I want to dance with you by the river." She spun around and around and then fell in.

"Lacie!" Jack yelled as he rushed over to the river. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

"Thank you, Jack." She said as she walked over to their picnic. "I guess dancing is out of the question."

"It's alright. We can-" He stopped. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"What's wrong?" Lacie asked. She had taken off her dress and laid it on a tree branch. She was in her white slip and Jack was feeling embarrassed seeing her in it. Sure, she had worn it on the day they met, but that was almost eight years ago and Lacie was much more grown up now.

"Nothing, I just think that you should…cover up." He said as he tried not to look at her.

Lacie smiled and walked over to him. He kept walking away from her, but she still got closer. Then he felt his back against a tree. "You don't like what you see?" She asked, tauntingly. She unbuttoned Jack's coat.

"You're really pretty Lacie, but what if someone sees you?" He said. "They might get the wrong idea."

She slid the coat off his shoulder and put it on. It was very big on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What idea would this give them?" She asked as she leaned up to kiss him.

He looked down and knew that he wanted to kiss her. However, it scared him. He didn't want to get close to her and then lose her again.

"I can't do this." He said as he pushed her away.

Lacie looked at him confused. "Why?" She asked.

"I can't lose you again!" He yelled. "I can't lose you again."

She went over and hugged him. "You're not going to lose me." She lied. "I'll always be here for you, Jack."

Then she looked over at the river and instead saw the Abyss.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
